During the assembly of a motor vehicle, the instrument panel must be joined with the front wall in a suitable manner. Numerous attachment means have become established in practice for this purpose. Among other things, they are characterized by the fact that the sound insulation performs unsatisfactory, many components are required or the outlay for joining is high.
At least one object of one of the embodiments of the invention is to provide an attachment element for affixing an instrument panel to the front wall of a motor vehicle, which enables the assembly of the instrument panel with as few parts as possible, improves the sound insulation of the motor vehicle, and makes assembly especially quick and easy. In addition, other objects desirable features and characteristics of invention embodiments will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, summary, background and abstract.